


The Seventh

by AXEe



Series: Family Matters [55]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Children, F/F, Fluff and Angst, trigger warning for miscarrage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: On a dark night, they talk about what has come to pass and about what could've been...





	The Seventh

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Family Matters fluffy angst. Enjoy :=)

******

Alex grunted as she restlessly kicked at the covers, finally throwing them back with a tired sigh.

“Hot?” her wife’s voice asked quietly, her voice startling in the darkness.

“Restless,” Alex answered as she tucked an arm under her head and stared at the ceiling “it’s the twelfth today” she noted quietly.

“So?” Astra asked.

Silence was her only answer and she stiffened as she recalled the significance of that particular date.

“Oh” she said softly.

“Yeah,” Alex nodded, never taking her eyes off the ceiling “he’d be about CJ’s age right now, wouldn’t he?”

“Most likely,” Astra agreed, rolling over onto her back and mimicking her wife’s pose “give or take a few months,” she added “I still like ‘Brian’.” she said after a lengthy pause.

“Yeah,” Alex nodded “we never told her, did we?” she wondered “CJ, I mean”

“What would be the point?” Astra wondered “it wouldn’t change anything”

“No,” Alex agreed “no, I know, but…” she trailed off.

Silence fell over them.

“Do you…want to tell her?” Astra finally asked.

Alex shrugged.

“She deserves to know,” she acknowledged “but…I don’t know”

As if on cue, a gentle knock came at the door.

“Guys?” CJ cautiously peeked around the half-open door “everything OK in here? I can hear your heartbeats going wacky”

“We’re just talking,” Alex explained. She sat up, shifting to the side “c’mere,” she beckoned, patting the mattress.

Frowning in clear confusion, CJ did as asked, settling down on the edge of the bed and allowing Alex to pull her close. Frown deepening, she looked between her mothers.

“You two _sure_ that you’re OK?” she asked “because I’m sensing some pretty strong emotions here”

Alex sighed.

“No,” she answered “we’re not OK,” she confirmed. Snuggling up to Astra, feeling her wife’s steady alien heartbeat—faster and higher than a Human’s—thrumming through her, she gathered her courage as she returned her attention towards her daughter.

“You remember how we told you that we tried multiple times to get pregnant before you were born?” she asked.

The sixteen year old nodded.

“Sure” she said.

“Well,” Alex began “what we’ve never told you is that, one of those tries, the seventh one, actually…almost took”

CJ frowned again, shifting to roll over to face her mothers.

“Guys,” she began “are you trying to say that…?” she trailed off, not quite sure how to put her thoughts into words.

“_Yes…_,” Alex answered, her voice barely above a whisper “we thought that we’d finally succeeded,” she continued “that it had worked. Everything was going fine, perfect even for a first pregnancy, and then…” she trailed off.

“It didn’t” Astra stated.

“God,” Alex sighed “I should have known that _something_ was _wrong_ I’m a doctor for fuck’s sake!” she snarled before sighing tiredly “but, not even doctors can't know everything,” she admitted “anyway,” she continued “when things went south, we got to the DEO infirmary and…” she trailed off again.

“…stillbirth” CJ realized softly.

Alex nodded.

“Yeah” she confirmed.

“And today’s the anniversary, isn’t it?” CJ guessed.

“Sixteen years ago today,” Astra nodded “a boy,” she continued “we agreed on the name ‘Brian’.”

“Good, strong name,” CJ nodded “oh…you guys, why didn’t you tell me?”

“At first it was just too painful to think about,” Alex explained “and then we were worried about how it would affect you, that it might screw you up as you got older. And then…well, we moved on”

“As much as we could after something like that” Astra added.

“Look, we’re not telling you this because we loved Brian more than you,” Alex explained hurriedly “but, we’re telling you this because we felt that you deserved to know”

“No, no, I get that,” CJ nodded “and, believe me, I’ve never doubted that you guys loved me. But…you got to admit, this is a lot to take in”

“We know” Alex nodded, pulling her daughter close, a long silence passing between the three.

“What’s that saying?” CJ suddenly wondered “the one by Hemingway that you two worked into your wedding vows”

“_‘We can become mended—at the broken places’_,” Astra recited.

“Yeah, that’s it,” CJ nodded “so? Is it true?” she wondered

The two women smiled at their daughter.

“Yes,” Alex nodded “it’s true”

It was late, darkness hung over the city, but it always was darkest before the dawn. Tomorrow, the sun would rise, signaling the start of another day, and with it, new hopes and opportunities…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Well...that was...different. I honestly got a little misty-eyed while writing this so I hope that means I succeeded, I honestly have NO IDEA where this came from, except for maybe that General Danvers just isn't General Danvers without some angst and tragedy thrown in. Anyway let me know what you thought


End file.
